


Three Little Words

by Archer973



Series: Beta Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Season 3 Part 2 spoilers, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs Scott more than ever when the MRI shows he has his mother's illness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically going to be a series about what would have happened if there had been no crazy fox spirit and Stiles really was sick and Scott turns him. There will be lots of pack interaction and loving and polyamory, so brace yourselves.

Frontal Temporal Dementia.

Those three words had haunted him ever since he had first heard the doctors say them to his mom. And now they were saying them again, only this time it was to him. Stiles nodded as the doctor talked, the words meaningless noise.

He felt numb. He knew he should be scared, angry even. He could see the horror on his father’s face. The sheriff thought he was hiding it, but Stiles could see it in every line and crease in the tanned skin. Melissa was a little better, adopting her professionally blank nurse face, but her eyes were watery and she had a hand on his dad’s arm, though for comfort or support he didn’t know.

A dull ache had started in his chest. It hurt looking at them, at his father and the woman who was like a second mom to him. He blinked rapidly, trying to fight back the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. That’s when Stiles felt a warm hand grip his shoulder, a hand as familiar to him as his own. He looked up, dreading the sight of his best friend’s face.

Tears ran down Scott’s cheeks, silent markers of his sorrow that he made no move to hide. His eyes, however, were calm. He looked at Stiles with a strong, steady promise on his face. Stiles remembered what he’d said earlier: _If you have it… I’ll do something._

When Peter had offered Stiles the Bite, he hadn’t even considered it. Okay, maybe he had considered it, but not for more than a few seconds. The thought of Peter biting him, Turning him, being his Alpha… The thought still made Stiles feel sick. He didn’t want to be anything like Peter, didn’t want to carry any piece of the man inside of him, no matter what the perks were.

But this wasn’t Peter. This was Scott, his best friend, his brother. He was the guy Stiles had called when he got his first kiss and who’d warmed the bench with him all those lacrosse game. They’d kept each other’s secrets and supported each other when things got rough or dark. Stiles already carried a piece of Scott inside of him, just as Scott carried a piece of Stiles. They had been through so much together, discovered an entirely new part of the world. And now that world might just save him.

As Stiles looked at Scott, all he could think of was that everything was going to be okay. It didn’t matter that his world was falling apart. His mom’s death, his father’s drinking, bullies, psychotic werewolves, hunters, kanimas, Alpha packs… Scott had made all of that okay. Compared to death and pain and magic, what power did three little words truly have?


End file.
